Party at Tenten's 2
by Animeaddict56
Summary: Sequel to Party at Tenten's. The gang's having another sleepover! This time with a few more guest. But something's up with Sakura. And no one is for sure what's wrong with her.
1. Chapter 1

Party at Tenten's 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.

Note- This is the sequel to Party at Tenten's. I promise that this will be just as funny or even funnier.

Chapter 1 Seeing old and new friends

It had been two weeks since the girls had their little "party," and things were going well. Except for one thing.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Brittany screamed. People miles away could hear it. It came from Brittany at their house. The others ran to the house and busted open the door.

"Everyone ok?" Sai asked panicked. They looked over and saw Brittany huddled in the corner with Ash trying to comfort her.

"What's wrong?"Sakura asked.

"I got a letter from my cousin saying that she and Ree are coming to visit." Lily replied.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Brittany screamed.

"And why is that so bad?" Sasuke asked.

"Because she scares Brittany."Mary answered.

"Why?" Kankuro asked.

"Who wouldn't be scared? She's like Lily and Mary combined!"Brittany exclaimed.

"Well what's her name?"Ino asked.

"Christina."Ash answered.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Brittany yelled. Everyone looked at her.

"Christina." Kiba said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Brittany yelled again.

"Chris . . . "

"SHUT UP NARUTO!" Brittany yelled. Everyone was silent.

"So who is Ree?" Neji asked.

"Oh Ree's her boyfriend. He's a lot like Brittany." Ash replied. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!"Mary yelled. The door opened and Kakashi stepped inside.

"Oh hey dude, what's up?" Sasuke asked.

"Well I am supposed to bring someone here. She's an old friend I guess."Kakashi answered as another person stepped in. She was a girl of about 17. She had dark brown hair, and brown eyes. She was wearing a black sweater and a black skirt that went down to about her knees.

"MAY!" Lily, Mary, and Ash exclaimed happily.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! DAMN IT!" Brittany yelled.

"Well it's nice to see you to Brittany." The girl replied.

"Who's this?" Temari asked.

"This is May, another one of our best friends. And she also will bug Brittany every now and then."Mary replied.

"Oh and guess what! Christina's coming!" Lily exclaimed.

"Oh great. We get to watch her and Lily fight with each other for no reason again."May said rolling her eyes. Everyone was silent.

"You fight for no reason?" Sai questioned.

"Yea!" Lily exclaimed.

"Well I'm just gonna go then. Bye." Kakashi said as he left.

"So when is Christina coming?"May asked.

"I don't know. She didn't say in the letter. So it could be . . . "

"LILY!" Someone screamed. Then a girl kicked open the door. She looked to be about 17. She had long blonde hair, greenish-blue eyes, she was wearing a green T-shirt, and a blue skirt. Behind her was a boy who looked to be about 18. He had blonde hair that went a little bit below his chin, and greenish-blue eyes also. He was wearing blue jeans and a black shirt.

"LILY!" the girl yelled.

"CHRISTINA, REE!" Lily yelled.

"Oh no!" Brittany exclaimed. Then the two girls just started fighting.

"Oh crap."Ash muttered. Ash, Mary, May, Brittany, and the guy, started to pull the girls apart. After the all settled down, the gang introduced themselves.

"Ok well I'm Christina, and this is my boyfriend Ree." The girl replied.

"Hi."Ree said.

"Oh Lily did you tell them yet?" Christina asked.

"Oh no! Hey guys how about we all have a sleep over?!" Lily excitedly asked.

"Ok. When?" Sakura asked.

"Today, and it can be a week long!"Lily exclaimed.

"A week!" Gaara said in disbelief.

"Well yeah! Since we won't be having any missions this week!" Lily exclaimed.

"Ok! Sounds awesome!" Naruto replied.

"Ok well what should we do?" Temari asked. Everyone started to think.

"I got an idea." Ash said smiling. Everyone turned to him.

"What." Asked Mary.

"I say we play strip dodge ball." Ash answered.

**End of Chapter 1. Alright I finally finished. Me and Holli made this story at 4:00 a.m. again. And it is going to be awesome!**


	2. strip dodge ball and sugar highs oh my!

Party at Tenten's 2

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 2- Strip Dodge Ball and Sugar Highs oh my!

"WHAT!"The gang yelled. Everyone stared at Ash in shock.

"I said, we should play strip dodge ball. We split into teams. Boys against girls." Ash casually said.

"No!"the girls exclaimed.

"Ok." the guys replied.

"Ok look how about we give you girls a handicap. You only have to take off your shirt and shorts. When you do your out, but us guys have to lose everything." Ash proposed.

"All right."Brittany replied. The girls looked at Brittany.

"There's no way that I'm playing that!" Lily exclaimed.

"Yes you are. Now you guys go outside, while us girls make a strategy ok." Brittany replied.

"Ok you got a deal. We leave you make a strategy. This is gonna rock!" Ash exclaimed. The walked outside.

"What in hell are you thinking!"Mary exclaimed.

"Look, just get a ball and hit one of the guys and get the ball back quick." Brittany remarked. The girls grinned, and nodded. They walked outside smiling.

"You girls ready?" Kankuro asked.

"Yes, but can we start out with the balls?"Mary asked.

"Ok."Ash said cockily. Then faster then you could blink, Lily grab a ball and threw it as hard as she could at Ash. And it hit him in a bad place also. Ash fell to the ground, holding himself. Then Brittany took a ball and hit him in the face.

"I didn't even get up." Ash whined.

So. Lose the shirt and shorts." Temari replied. Ash stood up. Once he removed his shirt and shorts, Christina took a ball and nailed Ash in the stomach.

"You're out, but keep on your boxer." Christina said covering her eyes when he started to take off his boxer. He shrugged, and sat out. The girls started to take the boys out one by one. The boys couldn't even get one hit in. Then it was down to only Sasuke and Ree. Lily threw the ball towards Sasuke. Sasuke ducked and barely dodged it. Before she could get the ball, Ree grabbed, and threw it at Lily. Lily dived to the ground, and the ball hit Sakura in the arm before she could move. The guys all cheered.

"You know the rules the Sakura. Lose the shirt."Sasuke replied smirking. Sakura pouted, but removed her shirt. Sakura picked up the ball that had hit her.

"Don't get hit again forehead girl or you're out."Ino replied. Sakura glared at her. She then threw the ball as hard as she could. The ball hit Sasuke in the stomach so hard that he flew back a yard or two. The ball rolled back to her, and she picked it up. Ree looked back at him.

"Dude, you flew back because a ball hit you." He replied. Then a ball hit him hard on the cheek. He turned and saw Lily laughing.

"Ha ha. Lose the shirt Ree." Lily said laughing. Ree just blinked.

"Did you just hit me?" He asked.

"That's for almost hitting me." Lily stated. Ree picked up the ball that she had threw at him. As hard as he could, he threw it at Lily. Lily again moved, and Christina caught it.

"What happens if we catch it?" Christina asked.

"Then Ree has to lose his pants." Ash remarked. Ree rolled his eyes and took off his pants. Then Sasuke stood back up, still breathing harder. Sakura looked at him and then at the ball. She threw the ball at him as hard as she could. Sasuke quickly grabbed Ree and pulled him in front. The ball hit him in the forehead. All that was heard was a loud smack. Ree grabbed his head.

"God dammit that hurt like hell!" He screamed.

"Well you're out."Lily said smiling. Ree quickly sat out, not wanting to get hit again. Sasuke was the only one standing there. Sasuke picked up the ball, unsure who to throw it at.

"_Ok, I know not to throw near Sakura. Not Lily or Brittany." _He thought. But his thoughts were interrupted, when Christina threw a ball at his shoulder. He put the ball down and took off his pants. He threw one of the balls at May. She dodged it and quickly picked it up and threw it back at him. When he turned to move it hit him in the back. The girls cheered at their victory. The boys were to busy complaining that they didn't notice that Christina was picking all of the discarded clothes.. When she finished, the girls quickly ran inside laughing, and locked the door. Then the guys noticed. Naruto ran to the door, and started to pound on it.

"Open the damn door! It's cold out here dammit!" He yelled. The girls just laughed.

It was about an hour later when the girls finally let the boys back inside. The boys put their clothes back on. ( Sakura put her shirt on awhile ago.) Then they didn't have anything to do. Then Mary starts smiling.

"Hey Brittany, will you go with me to the hokage's office?" Mary nicely asked. Brittany looked at her weird.

"Um. Ok. Why not." She replied. Then they left the house.

30 minutes later.

It was quiet in the house, until Brittany bust through the door. She looked a lot different. Her hair was up in pigtails, and she had a pink shirt, and red shorts. Mary walked in smiling. Lily looked at her in horror.

"Mary, you didn't!" Lily exclaimed. Mary just nodded.

"You put her on a sugar high!" Ash yelled.

"Last time you did that, she tore the house down!" May screamed. Everyone looked towards Brittany. She was jumping up and down on the couch. Then she stopped with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Who did I do last night?" Brittany asked herself. Everyone was dead silent. Brittany shrugged and started jumping again. Nobody said a thing. Then everyone looked at Sai.

"You screwed my sister!" Ash screamed.

"No! I swear to god! I never touched her!" Sai quickly replied. Lily, May, and Mary glared at him.

"You know, now that I think about it, Brittany never came home that night." Ash said thoughtfully.

"What night?" Mary asked.

"The night that you and Lily went on that mission. Her and Sai went out and she never came home." Ash answered. 

"No! I went home. Remember you guys were there. You saw me go home." Sai replied sweating.

"Yeah you went home, with Brittany."Naruto remarked.

"No we went our separate ways when we left." Sai explained. The guys all started laughing.

"What is so funny?" Lily demanded.

"It was a joke. We were just messin with him." Kiba said laughing.

"So Brittany really came home that night?" Mary asked. Ash stopped laughing.

"No she seriously didn't come home." Ash replied. Everyone looked at Sai again.

"Well about that." Sai replied. Ash grinned his perverted grin.

"So, how was it?" He asked.

"No we didn't do anything!" Sai exclaimed. Ash completely ignored him.

"Dang I should've been there." He sighed.

"Ash that's your sister you sicko!" Sai yelled.

"Hey didn't say anything about joining, I just said I should've been there." Ash innocently remarked.

" I didn't either you idiot!" Sai exclaimed.

"Ha so you admit it!" Ash screamed.

"Admit what?" Sai asked.

"That you slept with my sister." He smugly replied.

"But I didn't admit it!" Sai yelled.

"But you just gave away that you did! Ha! You loser. You totally fell for that!" Ash exclaimed laughing. Sai's eyes went wide. Ash started jumping around in triumph.

"Does he even care about his sister?" Neji questioned.

" I think it stopped being about Brittany awhile ago." Christina replied. Everyone looked towards Brittany. She was passed out on the couch. Ash grinned again.

"Hey Sai, does that look familiar?" Ash asked. Lily, May, and Mary looked at Sai. Sai gulped.

"Hey, let's call it a night." Hinata said, not wanting anyone to start fighting. Everyone nodded.

"What should we do about Brittany?" Ino asked.

"Well, her and Sai can sleep by each other since their familiar with each other." Ash replied.

"How about not." Mary stated. After awhile, everyone but Ash had fell asleep. He looked over at Sai and then at Brittany. He quietly got up, and went to where Brittany was sleeping. Carefully he picked her up the best he could. He almost dropped her twice. Then carefully he set her down by Sai. He quietly laughed when he went back to where he was going to sleep.

"_I can't wait till morning."_ He thought

**End of the Chapter. Good god. It's 2:00 am.** **At least I finished**. **You're gonna love the next chapter!**


	3. No man no!

Party at Tenten's 2

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

Note- Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I was up in Iowa visiting my relatives. It was so boring.

Chapter 3- No man no

Day 2

Neji woke up feeling really hot. He started to shift. He tried to move his arm, but he couldn't. He turned around to see Ash hugging his arm. His eyes went wide.

"ASH, LET GO OF MY FREAKIN ARM!" Neji yelled. That woke just about everyone up.

"No man no." Ash mumbled in his sleep. Neji pulled and pulled on his arm, but Ash wouldn't let go. The others started to gather around the scene.

"What the hell. He has one hell of a grip." Neji muttered.

"I can't believe that he or Brittany did wake up from that scream." Kiba replied.

"Yeah, him and Brittany are very heavy sleepers. You can talk to him in his sleep, and you could stab Brittany in the leg and she wouldn't wake up."Lily casually said. Mary leaned down to ear level with Ash.

"Hot girls." She whispered. Ash shot up, and let go of Neji's arm.

"Where!"Ash exclaimed looking around.

"Good you're awake." May said. Ash looked sad now. Then he remembered his little prank. He looked towards Sai and Brittany. Sai had a pillow over his head, and Brittany was just sleeping next to him.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Ash said delightedly. Everyone looked to where he was looking. Everyone was shocked.

"What in the hell!"Mary exclaimed. She went over to them, grabbed Sai's pillow, and smacked him hard with it. Sai just turned to his said.

"What?" He asked sleepily.

"Get the hell up, and explain!" Mary said angrily. Sai sat up. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Explain what?" He asked. He looked over to see Brittany. "What the hell!" He exclaimed.

"That's what I wanna know!" Mary replied.

"Look I seriously don't know." Sai said honestly. He really looked honest so they believed him.

"Then who would . . ." Mary trailed off. Then everyone looked towards Ash. Now Ash was the one sweating.

"It was just a joke." Ash said sweating. Mary glared at him.

"You get away with this one."Mary said after a minute. Ash felt relieved. Then it was silent.

"STRIP POKER!" Ash yelled.

"No!"The girls yelled.

"What's up?" Everyone turned to look at Brittany.

"Ash wants us to play strip poker!" Ino exclaimed. Brittany yawned.

"Oh, ok." Brittany replied.

"Brittany! We are not playing that!" May exclaimed.

"Come on girls. You can have the same handicaps as yesterday." Naruto compromised. The girls looked hesitant.

"Ok. Fine, we'll play." Temari sighed.

Later

The gang had been playing the game for twenty minutes. Mary was having a hard time.

"_Man, I knew I shouldn't have played! Wait who's that?"_Mary came out of her thoughts to see Kakashi, and Asuma coming towards the house, through the window.

"Hey girls, can you come into the kitchen with me?" Mary asked. They nodded, and followed her into the kitchen. Once they were into the kitchen, Asuma, and Kakashi walked in. And what they saw shocked them both. There in the living room was 13 have naked boys. The guys eyes were wide.

"We can explain!" Naruto exclaimed. Ash stood up.

"Yeah! I mean look at me. Do I look gay? I've hit on every girl here. Well except for Lily, but she doesn't count as a girl." Ash explained.

"Ash! I'm gonna kill you!" Lily yelled from the kitchen.

"And Mary, but that's because she's psycho." Ash continued

"ASH!" Mary screamed. All of the girls came back into the room except for Lily.

"Where's Lily?" Tenshi asked. The girls shrugged.

"She said that she'd be right back." Sakura replied. Then Lily came back with a shirt. It was in horrible condition. There were burn marks, and holes. You could see the design that was on it.

"Ash, isn't that the shirt I got you for birthday?" Candy ask.

"Yeah, and what happened to it?" Lily asked grinning.

"Um, yeah it is. And what to it, is a funny story. You see, I was wearing it, and it was cold in the house. So I started a fire in the fireplace, and sat down by. Then an ember flew at me, and started the shirt on fire. So I tore it off, and poured water on it. But I am perfectly fine." Ash concluded.

"Wow that is the most stupidest story ever." Brittany replied.

"Yeah considering the fact that we don't even fireplace."Lily said. Ash was sweating.

"Ok! I started a fire in the forest on a mission, and wore that shirt, because I didn't care if started on fire!" Ash exclaimed.

"Ash! If you didn't like you could've told me." Candy explained.

"Ok. Candy I don't like that shirt." Ash told her.

"Yeah we can see that." Brittany said pointing at the shirt Lily dropped the shirt on the floor.

"Well, I say we do something else." Kankuro said. The others nodded.

"How about we eat lunch. I'm hungry." Sakura replied. They agreed. It had been awhile since they had last ate something.

"I say ramen." Naruto said.

"You always do idiot, but why not." Sasuke agreed.

**End of chapter 3. Yay! Man this took awhile. Well I hope to start the next chapter soon. Well Review plz! Bye!**


	4. touching lamps and camping

Party at Tenten's 2

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 4

Day 2

The gang went down to Ichiruka for Ramen. Everyone was surprised. Not by Naruto eating so fast, but that Sakura was too! They had been there for 6 minutes and both of them were on the eighth bowl!

"Hungry much Forehead girl?" Ino asked. Sakura nodded, and continued eating. The others continued eating their first bowls, while Naruto and Sakura ate their ninth bowl. When Naruto was finally full, Sakura was still eating.

Back at the house

After lunch they headed back to the house, to find something to do. They sat and sat, but couldn't find anything to do. Lily sat on the couch, trying to find something to entertain her. She looked over at the lamp on the table next to her. It was brightly lit, and looked hot. Whether it was or not, made Lily curious. Slowly, Lily reached out a finger to touch it. As soon as her finger touched the lightbulb, she quickly she pulled it back.

"OW!" She screamed. She held her burnt finger. Everyone looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Ree asked.

"Nothing." Lily muttered. Everyone looked at her weird, but ignored it.

"Hey maybe we should play truth or dare again." Ino suggested. Everyone thought about for a minute, then agreed.

"Me first!"Naruto exclaimed, "Teme, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Sasuke answered. Naruto pondered this for a minute.

"Ok, what would you do if Sakura didn't like you?" Naruto asked.

"How could she not like me?" Sasuke questioned.

"Well, let's just say she didn't like you, what would you do?" Naruto explained.

"Well why would she not like me?" Sasuke asked.

"Because you're a ass, now answer the question!"Naruto yelled.

"But she can't not like me." Sasuke replied.

"Why!"Naruto questioned.

"Because she can't resist me." Sasuke casually said. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Never mind. Just go, it's your turn." Naruto replied.

"Ok. Um...Brittany, truth or dare?"Sasuke asked. Brittany thought about it.

"Truth." She answered. Now Sasuke was the one thinking. Then Mary whispered something in his to his ear. He smirked.

"Ok. Have you been in any relationships before Sai?"Sasuke asked.

"Ok first of all, we're not in a relationship!" Brittany snapped.

"Yeah." Sai replied.

"Well then have you ever been in a relationship?" Sasuke asked. Everyone was looking at her curios.

"No. Not that I remember." Brittany answered.

"So it's possible that you have been, but you just don't remember?"Sakura asked.

"Yeah." Brittany shrugged. Sai didn't look to happy about that answer. Ash decided to change the subject.

"Hey, I have an idea of what we could do."Ash told them.

"Don't want to here it." Gaara muttered.

"Too bad. I say that we go camping." Ash suggested. Everyone looked kind of surprised. That was actually a good idea.

"Well sure. That doesn't sound to bad." Ree remarked.

"Well then let's go!" Ash exclaimed.

**Well I finished finally! God this was so hard to write. The ending of the chapter sucked though. I had no idea. The next chapter might take a while.**

**Animeaddict:)**


	5. Bad Parenting

Party at Tenten's 2

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 5

Day 3

It was the next day, and everyone had their things packed. They were all gathered at the gate. Ash pulled out a map.

"Ok, this is where we should go." Ash said pointing to a spot on the map, but I say we just roam around until we find a good enough spot." Ash concluded. They all looked at like he was crazy.

"You're saying that we should get ourselves lost?" Neji said.

"Pretty much, but we're ninja, so we'll easily find our way back." Ash stated. Everyone could agree to that, so they set off into the forest.

1 hour later (I'm to lazy to write out the walk.)

Ash finally picked a good enough clearing.

"This place is good."Ash said as he put down his pack.

"Since when did you become the camping expert?" Kankuro questioned. Ash looked down and opened his pack. Brittany just looked away.

"Since I was a baby. You learn how to camp when you do it your whole life." Ash sadly replied. The others looked either sad or confused.

"What do you mean you've done it your whole life?" Ino asked. Ash only shok his head, and Brittany still kept her head turned.

"Nothing, it's a story for another time." Ash muttered. Then he smiled." Now let's unpack, and have the time of our lives!" He exclaimed. The other put down their packs, but Brittany dropped hers, and walked away from the clearing.

"Brittany!" Tenten called. Ash sighed.

"Don't worry about her. She always gets like that when I talk about my childhood." Ash told them. They were silent until Kiba spoke up.

"Well can you tell us what happened?" He asked. Ash nodded.

"It's probably better now that she's gone. You see, When my sister was 4 I was only 2. Our older brother was 15. Now our brother ran away, we think because he knew that our father was crazy." Ash started. Ash was quiet for a minute. Then he continued, "In front of my sister, our father purposely killed our mom. He said it was because she was weak, and that no one in his family would be weak. So that night, Brittany took me and ran away from home. We camp until we met Lily. But Brittany swore to kill our dad. Even if it killed her." Ash finished with a sad look. One that you don't normally see on his face.

"Well has she?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, she did. She almost died, and was in the hospital for almost a year. But after about six months in the hospital she tried to leave, claiming that she was alright." He laughed a little before continuing. "She never like hospitals." He chuckled.

"Well what happened to your brother?" Sai asked. Ash shrugged.

"Don't know. We never went looking for him. Brittany's still mad at him." Ash answered. Mary decide to drop the subject.

"So let's play a game." Mary stated. They all silently agreed.

"But what to play?" Ree thought out loud.

"Well let's set up camp first." Sakura suggested.

"Good idea." Ash complimented.

"Ok well Ash how many tents did you bring?" Hinata asked. Ash pulled the tents out.

"I brought eleven." He answered. Shikamaru counted how many people were there.

"Well how about the couples share a tent?" He suggested.

"Ok, but no doing anything in there. I have to sleep in these tents when the girls kick me out of the house." Ash said.

After an hour the tents had been set up, a fire running, and Brittany had returned. But when she did she sat up in a tree. Everyone was eating when Sakura stood up.

"I'll be right back." She said as she ran. Brittany thought it was weird So she followed Sakura through the forest. When Brittany caught up to her, she saw sakura throwing up what she had eaten. Brittany decided to be nice. She went to Sakura and held her hair. When Sakura finished, Brittany helped her stand up.

"You ok?" Brittany asked. Sakura nodded.

"I think I just eat something my stomach couldn't handle." Sakura answered. Brittany nodded, but thought of something different.

"_Could she be..."_

**End of Chapter 5. Wow I left of at a bad place. Well enjoy. Review plz:)**

**Animeaddict:)**


	6. Swimming Adventures

Party at Tenten's 2

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 6: Swimming Adventures

Second Day of Camping

Naruto awoke with a yawn, he turned to his right to see that Hinata was gone. He yawned again and went outside. All the others except for Brittany were around a fire eating.

"Morning guys," He said getting his own plate.

"Morning idiots," Neji said back. Naruto glared at him, but stopped.

"Hey, where's Brittany?" Naruto asked.

"Don't know. She must have woke up before the rest of us and left. She hasn't been back all morning." Sakura told him.

"She probably training somewhere. She always does that." Sai stated, "whenever she crashes at my place, she always wakes up before me and leaves. When I find her, she's either training or she sits up in a tree with a sad look on her face."

Ash slightly laughed. "She's always been like that. No need to worry, she'll be back soon." He assured.

"How can you be so sure?" Ino asked.

"Because eventually she's gonna get hungry!"Ash laughed, and so did everyone else.

One Hour Later

Brittany had indeed come back. She said she had been doing her morning training. The gang was now lying around the camp.

"Hey guys! Let's go swimming!" Christina exclaimed. Everyone gave her a blank look.

"Swimming? Temari asked.

"Yeah1 There's a small lake not to far from here! Let's go!" Christina persuaded.

At The Lake

The gang had agreed to all go swimming. The girls, excluding Brittany and including Ash, were all having a splash fight, while the guys were having various swimming contests. Brittany and Shikamaru were lying on the grass.

"Come on, Brittany! Come in!" Tenten called.

"Nope," Brittany said plainly.

"Oh come on!" Ino said. The girls all kept telling her to come in, but Brittany just ignored them. Sakura started to think. She smirked as she got an idea. She swam over to Sai and whispered something into his ear. He smirked to and nodded his head. As the girls and now the guys too, kept telling Brittany to come in, Sai quietly got out, and silently walked over to Brittany. Swiftly, he picked her up bridal style. Brittany's eyes shot open.

"What are you doing!" She asked sternly, her cheeks bright red. Sai smiled and easily threw her into the water. Everyone laughed as Brittany resurfaced and spat out water. She gave sai an evil glare as he got back in the water.

"Don't glare at me, it was Sakura's idea," Sai defended. Brittany looked in Sakura's direction. She smiled sheepishly. Brittany quickly turned back to Sai and dunked his head under the water. Sai only laughed when his head came up from under the water. Brittany muttered something under her breath as she started to get out.

"Oh no you don't." ash said as he pulled Brittan's foot up and dragged her under the water. Brittany resurfaced and pulled Ash under, starting a water war between the two of them.

"Hey, let's play Marco Polo!" Christina suggested.

"What?" Ree asked.

"Marco Polo!" Christina told him.

"I don't know..

"Sure! But let's change the rules a bit." Ash suggested.

"How?" Hinata asked.

"The one who is "it" has to of course close their eyes. But the people who aren't have to mask their chakra. And if the person who's "it" says Marco, the others don't have to say Polo." Ash told everybody. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Ok, but who's it?" Lily asked.

"Christina. Since she suggested it," Ash said.

"Ok!" Christina agreed.

"Now go over there, so we can make a plan," Ash told her. Christina walked aver to the other side, and closed her eyes. The others all got in a circle.

"So what's your plan?" Kankuro asked.

"Let's play a prank on her. We get out and say that we're ready, and then leave. Just to see how long it takes her to find out," Ash giggled.

"Ash that is horrible! But it sounds so fun! Let's do it!"Ino said quietly. They all moved around quietly and got out of the water.

"Ready!" Tenten called out.

"Ok! Marco!" Christina yelled. A few called back while Neji explained the plan to shikamaru. They all headed back to camp silently.

**End of Chapter! Finally! I finished!** **Sorry it took so long! And sadly it might take longer for the next chapter. But summer is almost here, so I'll write more than. And I'll be able to get a lot more help from Holli then. R&R.**

**Animeaddict:)**


End file.
